Life As We Know It
by Destroy With Love
Summary: It's summer break and the gang decides to follow them to New York. When Amber treats Nina and Eddie to a fancy dinner, she and the gang babysits Taylor and Ella. What's the first word you think of when you see Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and others taking care of a baby and an 11 year-old girl? Trouble. (Sequel to Our New Shared Life)


**Life As We Know It**

**Chapter 1: Back At New York**

* * *

"Amber, come on!" Patricia groaned, staring hopefully at the 2nd floor hallway from the 1st floor, her hand tiredly resting on the old wooden handrail.  
"Yea, I'm here, I'm here, geez." Amber flashed a wide smile, pulling 2 huge hot pink suitcases behind her.  
"Whatever, come one." Patricia rolled her eyes, then opened the door for her and Amber, letting the Blonde leave the Anubis house first.  
"Finally," Jerome breathed, removing his face from his hands, where they were buried earlier.  
"Let's just go in already," Mick swung the door the the cab open, and let everybody in after him, while Alfie helps Amber with her suitcases to the trunk.

The ride to the airport was awfully silent. Maybe it was because most of them were asleep, or maybe it's just the tension that still remains among the group. Joy has become better though, even started to hang out with Nina. Fabian asked her out again, and Joy knew that he wasn't faking it this time, so she did what she always would've done: forgive him and go out with him on a real, proper date.

Mara sat beside Joy, the fantasy young adult book she was reading claiming her interest in anything else. Fabian was also reading, but the book was non-fiction science... Patricia was silent, only the music blaring in her ears the only thing she heard and cared about. She doesn't like Eddie anymore, but there's this part of her that might hurt when she sees him and Nina, as a family with baby Taylor. Another part of her just wants to ignore that and be happy for her friends, her best-friend. The only one both awake and happy is Amber, flipping through the pages of a _Think Pink! _magazine, a small smil playing on her lips.

The cab halted to a stopped, lurching forward and waking and shaking everyone off their slumbers and reveries. They have arrived at the _Liverpool John Lennon Airport. _"Alfie, come on we're here!" A sqealing Amber shook her boyfriend, zipping up her Pradahandbag. The gang grew excited on the fact that they were going to America once again.

After checking im and going through all the security checks, they finally boarded the plane. Mara sat with Jerome, while Alfie sat next to Amber, and Joy sat in with Fabian. Patricia had a seat next to an adult female, while Mick sat next to a businessman in a suit. All of them slept on the plane, excited to see Nina, Eddie, Taylor, and the others again.

* * *

"Ella, you ready to go?" Nina reached for keys on the living room table, putting down the cup of coffee she was drinking.

"In a minute!" Came a muffled reply from the girl's room upstairs.

Eddie came down, pouring some orange juice on a glass for himself. Unlike Nina, he was still in pajamas. "You're leaving already?"

Nina walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, remember, pick them up and watch over Taylor."

Eddie scoffed, "I'll never forget to watch over my own daughter and pick up my classmates."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, Ella's coming. Love you, I'll see you, Jaz, and everyone else at the mall at around 6."

As if on cue, Ella came bouncing down the wooden stairs, a black tank top and leggings on, carrying a red duffel bag full of her extra clothes and necessities. "Ok, let's go." She skipped over to Eddie, hugging her brother. "Bye Eddie. Say hi to Taylor and Jaz for me."

Eddie smiled, "Will do, Els."

* * *

_"Welcome to New York's John F Kennedy Airport. We have safely arrived at New York City. Thank you for riding with us."_

The Anubis gang woke up to a voice coming from the speakers. They were finally back at New York! They all made it out the plane, bubbling with excitement.

"I still can't believe we're actually here!" Amber squealed, leading everyone to the luggage claim area.

"I know," so did sqeaul Mara.

"Okay okay, luggages first," Fabian said pulling a cart for his and Joy's luggages. Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and Patricia did the same.

"Alfie! My suitcases! Please get them for me, they're those pink ones over there, she pointed to a huge hot pink suitcases.

"On it, Ambs."

Mick watched as the girls but Patricia yelled at their boyfriends to get their suitcase, while leaning on his cart, his leather suitcase already in place. Mick was strong, he ran every morning, he works out, he's very athletic in short.

Once they all got their suitcases, with Mick's help, they all waited for their ride the hotel Amber treated the to. "Anyone seen Eddie and Nina? They should be here," Joy asked, scanning the crows for Nina and Eddie.

"There he is!" Alfie's finger was pointing near the exit doors where Eddie stood, talking to someone very familiar.

"Well? Let's go!" Patricia started towards him, everyone else behind her.

* * *

**Note: Thank you guys for waiting for this sequel. Just to explain some things, gave all who aren't British a 2-week head start on their vacation. I'll be using the same O/Cs from ****_Our New Shared Life. _****So if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you read it first. I might ask for some more new O/Cs soon though. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, it took me 4 days to write it, so I appreciate honest feedback. I know there wasn't much dialogue, but that's because of the tension. I hope I met up to your expectations, and reviews make me happy.**

**~Sibuna Magic.**


End file.
